


Another Truth or Dare

by Love_Lili



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Mentions of incest, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Games, Sleepovers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili
Summary: Luz, Amity, Emira, Skara, Willow and Boscha have another one of their special slumber party.Sequel to JahanamQueen’s ficTruth or Dare, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	Another Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JahanamQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth Or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832110) by [JahanamQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen). 



> It's my first time writing a smut fic, I hope you will enjoy it.

Luz was waiting for her friends, excited for the slumber party they were about to have in the owl house.

After the evening where her and Amity acknowledged their feelings for each-other, the group of friends hadn’t stopped doing these  _ special  _ slumber parties. In fact, it became a sort of habit, something they would do once or twice a month depending on Eda’s comings and goings.

After Luz started dating Amity ‘officially’, these unease feelings she had when doing anything explicit with another girl vanished. Now that she knew that Amity would be with her no matter what, it was easier to go with the flow. Luz even enjoyed looking at Amity’s lustful eyes whenever someone was touching her, or when she was touching someone else.

At some point, the group had stopped using Boscha’s truth serum. They had done things so explicit in front of each other that they were okay with anything happening during these slumber parties. For the truth part, since most questions revolved around sexual or romantic topics, there was no point for them to lie.

From what Luz knew, Viney was still going out with Edric and Emira some times, and Boscha wasn’t in a settled relationship because she couldn’t pick between Willow and Skara. Only her and Amity had a somewhat stable relationship, even though they still attended with enthusiasm to the slumber parties.

Actually, this slumber party was a bit different, since for the first time, instead of leaving the owl house to go back to their homes in the morning, the girls had planned to go shopping in town for the whole day.

For now, Amity was cooking some appetizers with Luz in the kitchen, and both girls were waiting for their friends to come by. At first, Emira arrived at the owl house in her usual nightgown, still with her black bag full of toys, even though they didn’t use them everytime. Then, Boscha arrived with Willow and Skara, and finally Viney came a few minutes late.

“Sorry, I had to heal a school beast that hurt itself,” she said to explain her delay, even though no one was mad at her about it.

After all, they had the whole night in front of them.

Everyone ate Luz and Amity’s tasty appetizers in the main room while watching a romance movie at the same time. Even though some of them were totally immersed in the movie, Viney and Emira looked a little bored. They tried to talk at first but after getting a few ‘shushes’ from Skara and Luz, Emira went on with something more… interesting to pass the time. 

She started to slowly rotate her right index finger, drawing a light circle in the air. Almost instantly, Emira saw Viney tense up, and she put on a smirk as she saw the brown-haired witch blushing hard as soon as she understood what was happening to her. Viney flashed a glance at Emira, looking both confused and aroused by what she felt between her legs, which caused Emira to smirk even harder.

No one had noticed their little game yet, even though it wouldn’t be the end of the world if someone saw them. After all, they were about to see and do things much more explicit.

Emira, still smiling, tried to increase her action on Viney’s sex. At first, she simply rubbed her lips and clit, but since Viney was handling it way too silently, she went with something a little more intense. Viney, focused to not let any suspicious sound out of her mouth, gasped when she felt her insides slowly stretch, as if something was inside her cunt. She knew that it was only Emira’s magic, but it really felt like something was pushing, growing inside of her. Instinctively, she spread her legs a little, trying to lower the sensations that were growing more and more intense. Of course, Emira noticed it, and doubled her action when she felt Viney’s insides loosening a bit.

Viney let out a moan, that everyone heard since the movie was in a quiet part, and she blushed seeing all the girls suddenly stared at her.

“I see some people didn’t even wait for the truth or dare game to start having fun,” Boscha said with a smirk, quickly turning towards Emira to confirm she was the one causing this.

Viney was soaking wet, and the ones next to her (Luz and Amity actually) could totally see the wet stain on her black pants.

Resisting the urge to start touching herself, Viney let out another moan as Emira increased the pressure and pushed her actions even deeper near her uterus.

“Should we stop the movie here?” Luz asked since she knew everyone was probably somewhat aroused by what was happening and probably wanted to start the truth or dare game.

Everyone agreed to stop the movie here, Boscha said that it wasn’t a very good movie while Skara looked a little disappointed, even though her face lightened up when she realized the best part of the evening was next.

Emira had stopped her magical action even though she knew that Viney was about to come, leaving her panting and terribly frustrated. Viney glared at Emira and got up to take her seat in the circle the other girls made.

“So,” Luz said almost casually, “I guess the truth or dare game starts now”.

She then grabbed a bottle that she had saved for this and spun it. It stopped on Skara, who blushed a little because she wasn’t used to being the first one. Viney groaned when she realized she would have to wait for her chance to finally finish what Emira had started earlier.

“Skara, truth or dare?” Luz asked quickly, noticing that the girl was a little embarrassed.

“I’ll go with dare,” she answered, knowing that having some action would relax her more than saying potentially embarrassing things about herself.

Luz put her index on her cheek, seemingly looking for something interesting but not too hardcore to get everyone in the mood.

“I dare you to… spread in front of everyone” Luz said as her eyes lightened up.

“Ugh, easy one,” Skara said while quickly getting rid of her pants and panties, throwing them far behind her to show that she wasn’t planning on putting them back anytime soon.

She then started to spread her legs, showing her shaved sex to everyone. She could see the lustful looks of the girls staring at her, and she noticed the spark in Boscha’s eyes who was most certainly thinking about lewd things right now. Repelling a small feeling of embarrassment, Skara slowly shifted her hands towards her sex, and moved apart her lips, allowing everyone to see her clit and vagina.

She stayed a dozen of seconds like this, making sure everyone had enough time to imprint this vision in their heads, and then Skara slowly sat back in a W position. It wasn’t a very comfortable sitting position and required a little bit of flexibility (which wasn’t a problem for Skara), but the feeling of her sex on the carpet, even though she wasn’t even wet, was a little arousing.

She took the bottle from Luz and spun it on the floor. This time it landed on Emira.

“So Emira, truth or dare?” Skara asked, a bit intimidated by the thought of making the older girl do something lewd.

“Ugh, no one picked truth lately, and since we need to start at least a bit slowly I’ll go with that,” Emira said, looking a bit disappointed but curious about what she was going to get asked.

“There’s something I always wanted to ask you,” Skara started teasingly. “Have you ever used an illusion to do something sexual?”

Emira looked amused by the question, and she quickly went through her mind to gather everything she could remember.

“Actually,” she started, “I did that multiple times. The first one was when I wasn’t doing... stuff with Edric yet.” She stopped to throw a smirk at everyone, perfectly knowing that they were all aware of her intimate times with her brother. “Since I was still finding out about my body, I wanted to know how it felt to be penetrated by someone. I chose to recreate Edric’s body, not because I was especially attracted to him but because it was the male body I knew the best. The illusion coupled with basic touching magic allowed me to experience that, even though I soon realized it felt really different in reality. I guess using Edric to do this helped me accept what we did together for real afterwards.”

Emira stopped after the anecdote, still smirking about what she had just said. She liked talking about incest with the other girls, since it was both making them shocked and lustful.

“What about the other times?” Skara asked impatiently.

“These are less interesting. Once I used an illusion to get a dick, but since I couldn’t interact with it it turned down pretty lame. There was also this time when I cloned myself naked in multiple suggestive positions to piss off Edric. I knew he was trying to focus on some homework we had, so I undressed and made myself appear all over his room in various positions, either spreading or miming sexual acts. He didn’t resist a minute before trying to find the real me and I’ll let what we did after up to your imaginations.” Emira finished with her usual sly grin.

“Anyways, it’s my turn,” she said while grabbing the bottle. She spun it and smiled when she saw that the bottle had stopped pointing towards her younger sister.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Amity answered with a determined look, probably thinking that her sister would make her do things with Luz.

Emira, totally aware of her sister’s expectations, decided to tease her. “I dare you to finish what I started with Viney”.

“Finally!” the witch in question almost yelled. Her arousal hadn’t gotten better with everything that had happened so far, and she was still very frustrated that Emira didn’t finish her earlier.

Emira had some regrets when she saw the disappointed look on her sister’s face, so she decided to comfort her a little. “Luz can help you if she wants to.”

Amity’s face lightened up as she heard her sister say that she could do it with Luz. Even though nothing would happen between the two of them, she knew that she would enjoy it way more this way.

Luz, who was sitting next to Amity, leaned on her girlfriend to whisper something in her ear. Amity looked back at her with a smile, and then both girls got up, walking towards Viney.

Amity made the girl lie down, and proceeded to remove her nightshirt, as well as her soaked black pants and white panties. Slowly, Amity took one of her breasts in her hand while sucking on the other nipple, watching with an eye Luz remove her pants behind Viney.

“Are you really gonna be this slow?” Viney asked sharply, apparently tired of waiting for her first orgasm.

Amity decided to partially obey, quickly going down on the witch to face her very wet sex. Completely turned on by what she had in front of her, Amity started to lick the dripping cunt, making sure to not go beyond the lips. She felt Viney’s left hand push the back of her head into her sex, and Amity grabbed her thighs to spread them a little bit more.

She looked at Luz, and seeing that the human had finished removing her pants and panties, she winked at her. That was the signal.

Amity started to get serious, suddenly going beyond Viney’s lips to either circle around her clit or licking straight into her vagina. Soon, the witch started to moan, and that’s when Luz decided to take action. Without any warning, the human sat on Viney’s face, making sure that her mouth was directly under her sex.

“Shush,” Luz said before biting her lips as she felt Viney moan directly into her cunt, making a shiver go up in her spine. The witch’s nose was slightly brushing against Luz’s clit, and the latina felt her body heat up really quick from the position.

Viney, who had first widened her eyes when she felt Luz sit on her, decided to go with the flow and started licking the human as well. She couldn’t really move from where she was, so the only place she could lick was directly inside her vagina. She pushed on Amity’s head a bit harder when she felt the climax building up. It felt really nice to eat someone while being eaten, and Luz’s juices dripping on her face and in her mouth really worked on her. Instinctively, she spread her legs even more and started making small hip movements towards Amity, who was still licking every bit of her vagina, trying to find her weak spots.

Finally, Viney’s legs tensed up as she came hard, flowing Amity’s face with cum.

Luz felt that the witch tongue had stopped moving in her, so she got up, allowing Viney to make a loud and long moan to go with her orgasm. Luz, even though Viney’s work really aroused her, was nowhere near climax, so she decided to not finish here and instead went back to where she was sitting, putting back her panties and pants. She liked undressing or getting undressed, so doing it each time was really pleasant.

Amity slowly straightened up next to Viney, allowing her to see the brown-haired witch’s face for the first time since Luz sat on her. As she was about to swallow Viney’s cum that was still in her mouth, she noticed that the witch’s face was still full of Luz’s juices. Without thinking, Amity leaned on Viney and kissed her. Viney was a bit surprised at first, but she quickly understood what Amity was doing, and she allowed her tongues to intertwine, mixing the juices from both girls in their mouths.

After a bit, Amity pulled back, and slowly swallowed, enjoying what they had just done. Even if Viney wasn’t super into the whole ‘drinking cum’ thing, she still found Amity’s idea very arousing, almost making her want to go for another round.

“Consider this as a bonus,” Amity said to everyone while going back to her seat. She took the bottle on her way and made it spin, this time landing on Viney.

“Lucky you,” Amity said when she saw the girl get another shot right after she came. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Viney answered, seemingly not afraid to get a round 2 right after the first one.

Amity grinned as a funny thought reached her mind. “Get revenge on Emira.”

Viney smiled as well when she heard the idea, quickly making up her mind about what she would put Emira through. Of course, she had to make sure that she wouldn’t come, because she had let her unsatisfied earlier during the movie. Emira was looking at her with a smile, but Viney could see the afraid spark inside her eyes.

Viney got up and sat next to Emira, then grabbed her nightgown and lifted it so that everyone could have a nice view on Emira’s intimacy. Slowly, she started brushing her inner thighs with her hands, getting closer to her sex in small circles. Emira, who was still sitting, was biting her lips as she felt the hands get closer to her crotch, only to get disappointed every time the hands moved away.

Suddenly, Viney pushed her back, and Emira let herself fall, hoping that it would make things get faster. Viney took one of Emira’s legs and put it on her lap, making her more spread and allowing everyone to get an even nicer view. She slowly leaned forward to place a kiss above Emira’s clit, creating a tickling sensation on her lower abdomen.

As Viney straightened up, she resumed her finger work, this time starting to slowly brush against Emira’s lips. The girl was still biting her lips out of apprehension, and Viney knew that things were too slow to make her come. After a few nights with her and her brother, Viney knew that Emira liked it a little brutal, so taking her time was probably the opposite of what aroused the green-haired girl.

Still slowly, Viney slipped one of her fingers from the bottom of Emira’s sex to her clit, going a little under her lips but not too deep. With her thumb, she grabbed the girl’s clit and rubbed it between her fingers. As soon as Emira moaned, she stopped and resumed her slow brush against her sex. The witch was now dripping, and Viney ran her fingers through the juices to spread it over her whole sex. Seeing that Emira was getting used to her touching, she brought her hand to her mouth and licked the juices that were on her fingers, staring lustfully at Emira.

The witch rolled her eyes and groaned, thinking that she would destroy Viney herself at the first occasion.

Still looking at Emira while sucking her fingers, Viney used her other hand to put one of her fingers inside of Emira. She didn’t go far, but she felt her walls tighten against her finger, trying to get as much pleasure as possible from this single penetration. Viney did this move a few times, making sure she didn’t go too deep into Emira’s cunt. At some point, Emira tried to speed things up by rubbing her clit with her own hand, but Viney quickly pushed it aside with a slap. 

Viney, feeling a little sorry, decided to go with two fingers, and made Emira moan a few times from it. When she decided to finish, she pressed both of her fingers inside of Emira, as far as possible, and then removed them and got up, going back to her seat.

When she saw Emira slowly move her hand closer to her sex, Viney forbade her from touching herself. Emira looked at her with puppy eyes, but Viney closed her eyes and shook her head, making sure that Emira would be left without any satisfaction.

She grabbed the bottle and spun it. This time, Luz was the one it pointed at.

“Luz, tell me, truth or dare?” Viney asked.

“Dare,” Luz answered with confidence. Emira was right when she said that almost no one picked truth, but it would feel so frustrating to not do anything, especially when everyone was aroused by the previous dares.

“I dare you to… rub your sex against Boscha’s!”

Luz, quite excited by the idea, made her way to the three-eyed witch. It was finally her time to come. She put down both of their pants, but decided to not remove their panties. Boscha looked at her weirdly, but Luz could see that she was curious about how this would turn out.

Slowly, Luz grabbed one of Boscha’s legs and sat on her crotch, then slowly started moving her hips. She felt the rub against her cunt instantly, getting back in the state she was when Viney was licking her.

Soon after she started moving, Luz and Boscha both started to moan. Since Luz’s panties were already wet, her juices had instantly gotten through and soaked Boscha’s panties as well, and the witch could feel Luz’s juices drip between and around her lips.

After a few minutes, as Luz felt that she was getting closer, she put her panties and Boscha’s aside, allowing their sex to finally rub without anything in-between. Both girls were soaking, and it didn’t take long until they both came with loud moans.

Luz got up after a few seconds, and came back to her place with difficulty, a bit tired from the effort, her legs still shaking because of the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

She grabbed the bottle, spun it, and smiled when it landed on Amity.

“Truth or dare?” she asked while looking into her gorgeous golden eyes.

“Dare,” Amity answered with confidence. Seeing Luz come had made her even more turned on than she already was, and she could feel her panties slowly getting wet from her own arousal.

Luz took some time to make up her dare. As much as she would have liked to make out with Amity, she still needed time to recover from her previous dare. As a very interesting idea got through her mind, Luz’s eyes lit up and she smirked.

“I dare you to go shopping commando tomorrow with us.”

Amity’s eyes widened when she realized what Luz had just said.

“Wait,” Skara interrupted. “Are we allowed to make dares that go beyond the night?”

“I don’t know,” Luz answered with honesty. “Is everyone okay with that?”

Since no one talked and a few girls nodded, Luz considered that as a global approval.

“So uh, what do you mean by commando?” Amity asked, apparently confused by the idea. “Does it just mean I can’t wear panties?”

“Yes, but you have to wear a skirt, and no leggings, tights or anything covering your crotch.” Luz said with a smirk. “That would be cheating. Socks are okay though if you want.”

Amity blushed a little at the idea, but she was definitely not going to reject the dare. It couldn’t be too hard anyway.

Still, the witch was disappointed since she didn’t get any direct action, so she quickly grabbed the bottle and made it spin very fast. It stayed blurred out from the rotation for a long time, and finally stopped pointing towards Willow. The shy girl hadn’t done anything so far, and Amity’s frustration told her to not go easy.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Amity wanted to come. She was wet from everything she had seen earlier, and the thought of her going commando had only worsened everything. “I dare you to… make everyone in the room come.”

Amity saw pairs of eyes widen in front of her. They had done multiple things in their slumber parties, but this was definitely something new.

“I don’t know if I ca-” Willow suddenly stopped, looking at something in front of her. She got up while everyone was still staring at her, curious about what would happen next. Everyone understood when they saw Willow grab a plant that was placed under the window.

“Wait, are you sure this is gonna work?” Amity asked, suddenly regretting her dare.

“Already tried,” Willow answered with a wink.

She put the plant in the middle of the circle, and slowly moved her arms to make it grow. After a few seconds, the little plant had turned into a big one, with thick yet flexible lianas coming out of it. Willow made them move towards the witches, sometimes using only one stem, sometimes two, and even three for Amity, probably because she was the one who came up with the dare.

The first girl who touched the plant was Skara. One of its stems slipped right under her, between her bare sex and the carpet, making her moan. After a few back and forth movements between her and the floor, Skara felt the vine enter her vagina.

Emira was lying on her back, with one vine around the neck, as another one was going inside and outside of her cunt. She started moaning loudly, relieved that she would finally get to climax, until the vine that was around her neck entered her mouth. Instinctively, and because of the experience she had with her brother, Emira started sucking it, even though it was more the plant moving than herself.

Boscha had one vine that went around her legs and straight into her, while another one was slowly moving around her breasts, its tip brushing against her clit. Willow knew that Boscha was sensible there, and she wanted to please her as much as possible.

Viney only had one vine, but it seemed enough for her in view of her moans.

Amity didn’t have three vines for herself like she thought at first. In fact, they had four vines, and they were for both Luz and her. At first, they had been lifted into the air, and the vines had gotten under Luz’s pajamas and Amity’s nightgown. Without warning, the vines had torn up their clothes, leaving them naked above the ground. Amity and Luz, knowing that tearing was a possibility in these slumber parties, didn’t wear anything fancy, so they weren’t mad or stressed by it, allowing them to fully enjoy what was happening.

Slowly, the vines brought them together, and made their cunts touch. Amity was thrilled by the thought of getting fucked  _ with  _ Luz, and Luz was excited about what was going to happen next. She understood what was going on when she felt a vine slide against them, making them both moan in unison. With that first vine still sliding up and down against their cunts, Luz and Amity felt another one go deep into them. Knowing that they were getting penetrated at the exact same speed, with that third vine still rubbing against both of them was extremely arousing, and both girls came two times from it. After their second climax, and as they were brought back to the floor slowly, they realized that everyone else in the room had come at least once.

“Wow.” Boscha said, taken aback. “If I knew you could do this I would have asked sooner.”

Willow smiled at her as the plant slowly got back to her original form.

Luz and Amity were still lying on the floor, completely out, and everyone seemed a little tired from what had happened.

When Willow leaned forward to grab the bottle, Emira stopped her.

“Wait, I think we’re all tired and we should stop here.” Before Willow could even make a disappointed look, she added : “Since you’re the only one who didn’t come, what about we do that and then go to sleep?”

Willow, after a few seconds, agreed to the plan.

“I can take care of it,” Boscha jumped on the occasion, wanting to return the favor.

Everyone else got into their sleeping bags, and fell asleep to the cute moanings that came out of Willow’s direction, where Boscha was taking care of her. After one last orgasm, everything went quiet.

* * *

As everyone was about to leave the owl house to go shopping, Luz quickly grabbed Amity’s hand and led her in the doorway. Turning around to face the others, Luz lifted Amity’s skirt to show her completely bare crotch. A few girls laughed. It felt weird to do sexual things outside of the slumber parties, but it made everything even more interesting.

Amity had decided to do Luz’s dare, even though the human had very regularly checked if Amity had put underwear after they all woke up. But Amity didn’t change her mind, and everytime Luz checked she ended up with a smirk.

Amity was wearing the longest skirt she had brought, and it was one stopping right above her knees. She cursed herself for not bringing anything longer, but at least she was safe from the wind.

The group went to town, visited a few shops, and Boscha even bought a cool looking jacket that was on sale.

As they were all walking in the street, Emira turned towards Amity and asked her : “So Amity, how does it feel?”

They all knew what Emira was talking about, and Amity instantly blushed.

“It’s actually nice,” Amity answered carefully. “I feel the wind, but I’m not too scared. Honestly I thought it would be way harder.”

After she finished her sentence, Luz quickly leaned to grab her skirt and began to lift it. Luckily, Amity saw her coming and put her hands on her skirt, stopping the lifting before it revealed anything explicit.

“Not today,” Amity said and stuck her tongue out towards Luz.

Luz gave up and they resumed their shopping. Even Amity tried a dress at some point, shorter than the skirt she was wearing. But this time Luz didn’t try anything funny, and Amity was reassured.

At some point, they decided to go eat something. They stopped at a Boiling Isles version of a fast food, and everyone ordered some weird fried food. Luz tried to not think too much about where it came from, but since it was tasty she soon forgot her apprehension.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Luz saw Amity pull her skirt to try to make it go over her knees. The table they were sitting at was very low, and their seats were above its level. Skara and Boscha, who were sitting directly in front of Luz and Amity, would probably have had a good view at Amity’s intimacy if her legs weren’t closed, but something else probably bothered Amity. Luz quickly realized that they were actually facing the street, filled with busy people who went shopping as well. Even though they probably couldn’t see well inside the fast food because of the glass, the thought of being seen made Amity really anxious, and Luz could feel her all tensed up right next to her.

An idea came through Luz’s mind. Actually, she had thought about it during the slumber party, but she wasn’t sure she would have the occasion to actually make it happen. This was the perfect moment.

Luz put her hand on Amity’s knee, and said loud enough for the other girls to hear her : “Amity, I feel you all stressed. Let me help you relax a bit”.

Amity thought that Luz wanted to hug her, or give her panties that she maybe had brought with her in case things became bad. But she let out a small gasp when she realized it wasn’t what Luz had planned at all. Slowly, the human started lifting her skirt. Amity moved her hand to stop her, but Luz whispered “Trust me.” into her ear, and Amity decided to trust her. She was her girlfriend after all, and she would never hurt Amity.

Luz continued to lift Amity’s skirt, to the point where she had an easy access to her sex. The four people sitting in front of them, Skara, Boscha, Viney and Emira were staring at Amity’s legs, and Luz could feel Willow move next to her, trying to get a good view as well.

Even though Amity had her legs closed, Luz slowly moved her hand towards her sex, and started rubbing against it. She pulled her hand out of Amity’s thighs, lifted it in the air and spread two of her fingers, showing a string of juice connecting her fingers.

“She seems to enjoy this more than she wants to admit,” Luz said with a smirk, making Amity blush.

She quickly got her hand back between Amity’s legs, and tried rubbing harder. While she was teasing her clit with her thumb, she pulled one finger inside and outside of the witch, causing her to moan discreetly. Luz, loving to see the witch trying to stay quiet in the middle of the fast food, shove another finger inside of Amity’s vagina, rubbing against her inner walls to get her to moan. She succeeded and Amity made a moan a little louder, that everyone around the table heard clearly. Luckily, there weren’t any customers near them, and the people in the street could apparently not see what was going on inside.

Unable to resist her own lust, Amity finally spread her legs a little, allowing Luz to move more freely and giving a nice view of her soaking sex to everyone sitting at the table.

All of a sudden, Luz dived in front of Amity, put her knees on the floor, and moved her head closer to her girlfriend’s sex. She could smell Amity’s wetness, and it made her really turn on as well.

“Let’s make this quick,” Luz said before diving into Amity, pushing her tongue in and out of her vagina, only stopping to circle around her clit before getting back inside of her. Luz was beginning to know every weak spot of Amity, and she used her knowledge to make her reach her climax as fast as possible. Even though it was fun, she didn’t want to get caught, because it could end up really badly. After a couple of minutes, she felt Amity’s legs tense as the witch let out another moan, once again louder than the previous ones, but luckily no one around seemed to notice it. Luz got back to her seat, and as soon as she left Amity’s thighs the witch pulled her skirt back on her lap. This time though, she didn’t close her legs, and allowed everyone to get a good look at her wet sex. At this point, there was no reason to hide it.

Luz grabbed one of the fried sticks that she hadn’t eaten and brushed it against Amity’s sex, trying to collect as much cum as possible before eating it with a smirk. Amity, a little surprised at first, knew how much both of them enjoyed playing with each other’s juices, so she didn’t even try to stop Luz.

“Well, that was way hotter than I thought it would be,” Emira said with her eyes slightly widened. “I may try it out sometimes,” she added while looking teasingly towards Viney.

When the group left the fast food, Luz looked at the bench where her and Amity were sitting and she noticed a wet puddle. She smiled at the idea of someone finding it, and followed the rest of the group outside. She was a bit aroused by what she had done to Amity inside, but she could totally wait until tonight to finish what they had started.

Luz went behind Amity as they were walking towards their next shop, and slowly put her hand under the witch’s skirt, quickly finding her wet opening and rubbing it a little. Amity stopped as soon as she realized what Luz was doing, too scared to turn around because it would lift her skirt and show her intimacy to lucky passers-by.

Luz, still robbing her sex, asked her : “So, did you like it?”

All the other girls had stopped, and they were all waiting for Amity’s answer.

Amity gulped. She had to admit, she liked this new thing a lot. “I love it,” she answered while looking in front of her, trying to look normal as Luz was still rubbing her sex. “I want to do it again.”

Luz smiled, even if Amity didn’t see it, and removed her hand from Amity’s crotch. As Amity thought that she was safe, she saw Luz’s hand appear next to her, quickly grabbing the bottom of her skirt, and lifting it just long enough to allow everyone to see that she was still naked under her skirt, and still soaking.

Amity yelped and quickly pushed her skirt back down. Luckily, no one had seen her except for the girls from their group.

“I know you love it,” Luz said with a sly look before kissing Amity.

She did.


End file.
